cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyncanthro
Lyncanthro Lyncanthro is the most mysterious of the New Mundian nations, residing in the Black Team instead of the Maroon team like most members. Lyncanthro is also home to wild wolves. On Nationstates.net Lyncanthro serves as an ambassador of his region, Brotherhood of the Moon. Facts About Lyncanthro National Animal: Gray Wolf National Colors: Silver, Black, and Green Currency: Dromedo/Shilling Government Type: Intellectual Military Preference: Aggressive Team: Black Alliance: New Mundian Empire Alliance Highest point: Mount Blackclaw Lowest point: Silver Valley Ruler: Silverfang Capital: Boudreaux Climate: Cold, Temperate Located: What is known as Iceland Resources: Fish, and Uranium National Bird: Pegrine Falcon National Flower: The Silver Rose National Food: Crawfish National Music: Rock Currency: Shilling, Dromedo, and Silver pieces Religion: Christianity Motto: "Fear is for the Weak" Holidays New Year- Celebrated January 1 on this day, it is Lyncanthro custom to paint the Lyncanthropian silver mark for wisdom on your door before midnight for good luck. Memorial Day- The last Monday of May is Memorial Day, where we honor those lost. Labor Day- The First Monday in Septemember, no one is required to work, except if called in by government on this day. All Hallows Eve- Also known as Halloween in the South, this day is a time of mischief and fright, usually with night time celebrations. Veterans Day- On Novemember 11th, the Lyncanthropian veterans are remembered, there's also a fireworks show. Lyncanthro Day- On Novemember 24th, the nation celebrates with feasting, parades, and parties. (Equivalent to Thanksgiving.) Christmas- Decemember 25th marks Christmas day, with rules similiar to the U.S traditions. Nation's History Lyncanthro was created when settlers from an Antartic colony fleed after the attack of several nations. Fleeing to a small country, home to the Lupines, a tribe of people known for their connection with the wolves. They are distinguished by they're abnormally hairy backs, sharp incisors, and yellow eyes. It's rumored that Emperor Silverfang was Lupine, or maybe half Lupine, having been one of the few natives to leave the country, he later came backtaking it over. This is hard to distin guish however, since he weras dark sunshades, and wears a black leather jacket all the time. However he has unusually sharp incisors. Well Known Cities Boudreaux- The nation's capital, located in the heartlands, Boudreaux is a city with a mix between a freezing climate to the North, and a cool and comfortable Southern Climate. Forests and mountains provide resources for this city. This is also where the Lyncanthropian Palace is located. It's also known for it's unique food, found far south from this nation. Jumbayla and Crawfish are well known foods. Boudreaux has a rich history, and is also home to the largest group of Lupine Natives. Silver City- The city that made Lyncanthro rich, Silver City is on the Northern side of the White Fang Mountains. (On which Boudreaux is on the Southern side) It's a city that produces a lot of Silver, which of course boosts the nation's economy. Twilight- A town built at the base of Lyncanthro's largest lake, Lake Lupine. It's known for the rare fish it brings in. Mainly catfish, bass, and the occassionaly rare Red Snapper. Category:Nations